Fate
by NowakiStar
Summary: Fate leads Ayase to an injured Kanou. But when Ayase transfers into his school, will he be able to win over the boy who doesn't even remember him? AU. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome to my first OGN fanfiction! You may or may not know me, but I hope that I do not disappoint you! Please check out my blog if you'd like to Beta for me. (:_

**~Two Years Earlier~**

"Are you okay?"

Kanou looked up, only to see a boy, maybe a little younger than himself, standing before him. He had medium length blonde hair, making him look a little like a girl, what with his thin figure. Although, he much more beautiful than any girl Kanou had ever seen.

"Here, let me help you." the blonde said, extending a hand toward him.

Kanou took it, gently. Afraid he might break the fragile looking boy in front of him.

However, he was surprised when the other pulled him back onto his feet. He was stronger than he looked, though that wasn't saying much. He'd still had a bit of a hard time, and it'd taken several minutes before he could finally get Kanou up. And afterwards, he struggled to shoulder most of the giant's weight as he helped him walk.

"Who are you?" Kanou asked, when the angel before him finally stopped in front of a small, modest home.

"My name's Ayase," he replied, helping Kanou to lean on the stair railing. He quickly bounced up the porch steps and unlocked the door. He'd brought the stranger home without a second thought. It was in his nature to trust everyone, and after finding the man laying there covered in stab-wounds he couldn't turn a blind eye. This man would die without help, and it seemed that fate had brought Ayase to him. After all, he didn't usually take the short-cut though the dark, damp alleyways that often. It'd been on a whim that he had today.

"Kanou," the stranger introduced himself, attempting to pull himself up the stairs without the help of Ayase. He doubted Ayase could handle much more of his weight, even if Kanou had only been leaning on him for support.

However, the cut on his chest wasn't having any of it. It burned as soon as he'd begun to move, and he found himself crying out before he could stop himself. Ayase, who didn't doubt was anything less than his guardian angel, was beside him in an instant. With his help, Kanou made it to the couch without too much more complaint from his body.

Ayase had run into another room as soon as he'd gotten Kanou settled down. Finally, with less of his wounds under strain, Kanou found the world around him beginning to spin in dizziness. He called out, begging Ayase not to call 911, before finally allowing his eyes to close and the world around him to disappear.

He woke up a few hours later. His whole body was aching, though it wasn't an intolerable pain. He realized with a start that he was in an unfamiliar house and that his clothes had been removed. He sat up, realizing only a moment later how bad of an idea that had been.

He took a moment to breath, slowly, remembering where he was and how he'd gotten there. His gaze shifted down, examining the way his arm had been wrapped. The blonde hadn't done a bad job. The fabric around the stab-wound was clean on the outside, though as he unwrapped it, he could see that it had absorbed a lot of blood. However, the bleeding had stopped. Probably thanks to the tightly knotted tie just above the wound. Ayase had cut off most of the circulation. Kanou smile faintly, though he knew now that the wound was healing over, removing the tie was a good idea. He didn't want to lose his whole arm, after all.

Kanou all but forgot about his chest wound as he checked out his other cuts. He was dreading what it might look like underneath it's bandage. Pain from it shot through him every time he moved, though he wasn't sure if he was tearing it worse. It didn't appear to be bleeding.

Finally, he leaned back. The binding around his torso had loosened with all of his movement, though it still seemed to be knotted behind his back. It was going to be hard to undo. Taking a breath, he sat up again, blinding pain causing him to wince. He reached back, which created an all new pain that made his eyes begin to water. He couldn't do this. He fell back onto the couch, wondering whether his disappearance was being noticed by anyone. Wondering if he was being looked for.

The door opened quickly, footsteps rushing forward. Kanou's eyes opened swiftly. Ayase was hurriedly taking off his coat, switching a small bag from one hand to the other as he did so. He kicked off his shoes and spun around to face Kanou. He stopped, shocked to see the stranger's eyes open and watching him.

"I was just at the pharmacy," he said, holding up the plastic bag, "I figured you probably needed some stronger pain medicine than Aspirin."

Kanou only nodded, not knowing exactly how he was supposed to thank the boy for saving his life.

"You undid some of your bandages." It wasn't a question, though Kanou nodded regardless. "Well, I suppose it was time I cleaned and redid them anyway."

"How did you know how to do all this?" Kanou asked, watching as Ayase pulled a small box from the pharmacy bag.

"Oh, I'm always getting hurt." The blonde replied, "I've never had the best luck."

Kanou smiled. Oh, he was the lucky one. Lucky that this had been the person to find him. Lucky too that he hadn't tried taking Kanou to the emergency room. As if the stab-wounds weren't incriminating enough, surely his name and face would be. He could buy his way out of any mess he found himself in, but luckily he didn't have to.

"Here, take this. It might make you tired, but at least it'll take away the pain."

Kanou took the pills that Ayase gave to him without question. He knew nothing about his rescuer, but he knew somehow that he could trust him.

Ayase used reading the back of the pill bottle as an excuse not to meet Kanou's eyes. They were intense, dark. He'd seemed so weak earlier and when he'd been asleep, but now his eyes bore holes through Ayase. Even injured and in pain, Kanou oozed power.

Ayase had hoped earlier that he might have only been the victim of some great accident. Now, he couldn't help but wonder if in fact he was a member, even a leader, of a mob. He'd been stabbed and beaten, but what of his request to not call 911?

There was no way to deny it, Kanou was a gang member.

Kanou watched the boy in front of him with slight interest. He wasn't meeting Kanou's eyes, and seemed to be thinking very deeply about something. He shivered and without thinking, Kanou placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up," he said, "You should get some sleep."

"Will you be okay?" the blonde asked, finally looking at Kanou's face. There was an ugly cut across his left eyebrow that Ayase hadn't noticed before. He wondered if it'd scar, though it certainly didn't look like to required immediate attention.

"Hey, if I was going to die, I probably would have already. Don't worry about it."

Ayase nodded and turned away, heading for his bedroom. He got fevers a lot, enough that he wasn't really worried about it. He even seemed to forget there was a strange man, a yakuza no less, as he let himself doze off.

_**~NS~**_

**Kanou seems too nice… I'll have to work harder on him… Though I do think he'd have a naturely soft side for Ayase. Anyway, AU-ness starts next chapter! **

**Btw, Beta-Reader wanted. **


	2. Farewell

**I'm sorry to have not updated in so long. I know not all of you know this, but I've been sick for a very long time and now, I've found out that I'm dying. If anyone wants to "adopt" this story or any of my others you may all feel free to do so. Good bye and love from Rhiannon, aka Nowaki Star**


End file.
